December the 25th
by Baka-No-Neko-chan01
Summary: When Miku was ten-years-old, she lost her family from accidents and illness. Her new home was the dark,cold streets. What if a witch with a short brown hair made a deal to bring her fiancee, Kaito, back to her? What if Miku falls in love Kaito? What'll be her punishments? KaitoxMiku, some KaiMei parts. Rated T for... um... I just like T? xD


Yus. This is... uh... um... a new stroy! w YAY! Well, it's sad. And someone's GONNA DIE! OHMAIGAWSH! Anyway, LESS TALKIN', MORE READIN'! :D

Rin: You suck at writing.  
Len: Yep.  
Neko: You two are so evil! ;`[];  
Akaito: Still no stories for me, Neko-chan?  
Neko: Uhhh... N-nope, not really... BUT! I'll make one! I promise. ^/^  
Akaito: Good. *smirks and gives me a kiss on the cheek"  
Neko: o/o  
Rin: HAHAHAHAHAHA! SHE'S BLUSHING!  
Miku: AKAITO AND NEKO SITTING ON A TREE!  
Rin: K-I-S-S-I-N-G! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Neko: S-stop it! /  
Akaito: Stop teasing my girlfriend.  
Neko: E-EH?! O/O?  
Akaito: My Neko-chan doesn't own anything. If she does then we'd have a romantic anime!  
Neko: STOP IT RIGHT THERE! LET'S READ NOW! AND STOP TEASING ME! /

LALALALALALALALALALALAL~ \(=V o V=)/

_When I was 10-years-old, my father died in a car accident. My mother was so depressed that she had a heart attack. My older brother became sick and died soon. Now, I was left in the cold, sad street. I always hide in small gaps of buildings and places. In there, I sleep on the hard floor._

One night, I was walking on the dark, silent sidewalk. No one was around. No cars. No people. No nothing. Then, as I walked faster, I saw a girl with a short, brown hair. She said to me, "You look very sad. You look lonely... I can take that away if you agree with my deal." "Really, ma'am? Anything!" I thought that I can finally live happily again... but no. She was a witch. She said some words. I couldn't understand her language. Then she said, "You have a lot of chances. You can live happily. At your sixteenth Christmas, you will meet a boy named, Kaito. He is my fiancée. You must bring him back to me. Right here. If you fell in love with him... You will die... You will suffer..." She vanished as I blinked. W-what have I got my self into?! I shouldn't have-

"Hey Miku! Wake up! I have something that might make you happy!" The voice was familiar. Of course it is. The one and only owner of it was...

"Kaito? What is it?" I rubbed my sleepy eyes. At first, the sight was blurry but in a few seconds, I can see Kaito's face. I... love him... I remember the curse, but I love Kaito too much...Since we first met in the big Christmas tree...

_I was now 16-years-old. I've been alone in the cold street for six years and a half. My heart felt cold and sad. I feared that the witch might kill me if I didn't find him. That changed when I met Kaito. I saw him gazing at the huge Christmas tree. He was wearing a long, dirty ocean-blue scarf that had some scratches and thorn parts. I stared at him, quite blushing. I felt my heart become warm as he looked back at me. I looked away, not wanting to fall in love. I felt some warm hands holding mine. I turned my head to see his warm, blue eyes. "Please don't be scared or anything. I won't hurt you." His voice was very warm and kind. "You look familiar... Have I seen you before?" Yes. He did...  
_  
"Miku? Miku? Hey, Miku? You having a flashback again? You keep getting them lately... Oh, I forgot. Here..." He handed me a small, red apple. It reflected his face. My eyes widened.

"You've... been coughing... and being sick... lately. So... uh... here..." His face was a little red as he placed the apple on my small, cold hands. What he said was true... I did cough lately... but he didn't know that I also cough 's what I get for breaking the deal... I shouldn't have said yes to _her_.

"T-thanks. You can have some if you want." I didn't feel like eating it. My body was weak. I can barely speak too. Sometimes I faint from dehydration and have high fevers.

"Me? Nah, you need it more. Get well, 'kay? I'm worried about you." He sat beside me and put his warm arms around me. I felt my face heat up as I hear the thumping of his warm heart. I began eating the apple but after swallowing a small piece, I coughed on his right arm. My eyes widened again. There was a smudge of blood on his sleeve.

"M-Miku? A-are you c-coughing blood?" He let go of me. His soft voice began to shake. His eyes were wide and were filled with worry and sadness. I lowered my head. I didn't want to be captured by his blue, worried eyes.

"Miku! Y-your nose! You're bleeding!" I gasped and put my hands on my nose. I felt a warm liquid substance flow out of my nose. Kaito shook me shoulders.

"Miku, please tell me! What's wrong? Is it the apple?" I felt some tears flow out of the corners of my eyes. He hugged me.

"Miku, please! Talk to me!" I felt a massive pain on my chest. I pushed him away with all my strength. I coughed blood again. This time, it was hard for me to get it out. Kaito started to rub my back as I spit some blood out... and stone? Our eyes became wide. I didn't expect that... not at all. I stood up and ran.

"Miku! Wait! Don't run!" I heard his voice call out my name but... I knew my time was short. And I didn't want him to see me die. I tried to think about his future. He's good looking and kind. Sure, there's a lot of women better and me. Prettier than me...

I stopped when I can no longer hear his voice. I wiped some of the blood away using a handkerchief that Kaito gave me a few weeks ago. I glanced at the surroundings. People talking, kids singing smile on people's faces... everyone was happy. The scene was... beautif-

"Hi there, babe. What'cha doin' here all alone, huh? Could it be that you're lonely, hmm? It's Christmas gurl! Time for fun. Say, wanna have some fun with me?" I was startled. I turned my head to where the voice was coming from. The boy looked rich. I started to tremble as he held my hand.

"Excuse me, if you're kind enough, please let go of _my_ girlfriend." The rich man let go of me and walked away. I turned my head to the boy who saved me. It was _him_. I stood there, shocked.

"Why? Why did you run away? You could've got hurt! See that! That man almost did _it_ with you! What if I wasn't here? Who'd protect you from men like him-" I wrapped my arms around him. I was embarrassed and scared. I felt a little sad.

"I'm sorry..." Was all I can say. It was almost like a whisper. I couldn't speak too much. I felt his arms wrap my body.

"Just don't do that ever again, 'kay?" He move back a little and bent over. His face was so close to mine. Our lips were three inches away from each other.

"That's because... I..." I felt his warm lips on mine. My face was red and my eyes were wide. We stood there for about a minute. Then he let go

"Love you..."

"I-I love you too, Kaito." He held my hand. We walked at the back of the huge Christmas tree where no one usually go there.

"K-Kaito, I'm sorry..." I managed to speak even though it hurts.

"For what?"

"For being a burden for five months..." I looked away. I let out a cough.

"Miku, you were never a burden to me. Every single day that I spent with you were the best. If you're sad, I feel a huge pain here," he grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest."If you're mad at me, I'm more mad at myself. I love you Miku, and I won't let anything hurt you." I felt my cheeks heat up. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back.

My eyes grew wide. I felt my chest ache. I felt my stomach rumble. I broke the kiss and I turned my head away from Kaito. I was puking some blood again. I felt weaker and weaker. Kaito rubbed my back again. I fell on his lap and the skies were dark. Some snowflakes landed on my nose.

"Miku, are you alright-" I whined. I screamed. The aching of my chest grew wider and more painful. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. This is it. I'm sorry Kaito...

Sayonnara, Kaito. Daisuki.

**KAITO'S P.O.V**

"Miku are you alright-" She screamed. I panicked. I was shaking. I didn't know what to do.

"Miku?! Hold on! I'll call some help. Wait here, 'kay? Everything will be fine." I stood up but her left hand was holding my right hand, squeezing it. I looked at her, confused. After some seconds, she let go of my hand. I felt worried. Is she...?

"M-Miku?" No answer.

"Miku? Can you hear me?" Silence...

"Miku?! Talk to me!" Still nothing. I checked her pulse. None. My eyes grew wide. I was confused and scared. I didn't know what to do. I panicked. I shook her shoulders. I hugged her tightly, I never wanted to let her go. I... love her. I can't let this happen.

"MIKU!" I screamed. My chest hurts. I... Miku... she's... It can't be!

"Kaito, honey? I miss you so much." The voice wasn't Miku's. I turned my head. My eyes widened. _Her._

"Meiko... what are you doing here?!" I felt my blood boil. She was my fiancée ten years ago...

_"Kaito, Meiko..." Meiko and I were childhood friends until... "You two are going to get married when you're 20." No. I didn't have any feeling for her. I ran away. If I decline, they'll force me. I heard that she learned black magic and did everything to find me. Why would she?_

"Of course, honey. For you. You know that I love you." She walked closer. I used my back to protect Miku's body.

"Why protect her? She's just a body now..." She grinned. I clenched my fists.

"Why did you do this to her?! I said that I don't love you! I declined the marriage several times!" I felt my eyes fire up. Her hands rested on my face. I felt her lips crash onto mine. I pushed her away. I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Hmmm... I guess you really hate me that much now, huh? Oh well... All I wanted from the start was your kiss." She giggled. She headed towards the cliff. I was still holding Miku.

"Haha... If you hate me that much... Good bye then. I guess we're even. Haha!" She was at the edge of the cliff now.

"What do you mean?" I was confused. She turned around and faced me.

"I lost you, you lost her." After saying that she jumped. I ran to the cliff. Looked below. Her body was eaten by the huge waves of the ocean. I looked back at Miku...

"Miku... I'm sorry... for dragging you to all of these." I felt tears run down from my eyes. I hugged Miku. Her body was now pale and stiff. I looked back at the cliff.

"I'm sorry..." I lifted her body and walked slowly to the edge. I kissed her lips one last time then...

"I'm sorry, good bye. I love you, Miku." I threw her body to the ocean's mouth.

Ten years have passed... I went to the cliff. Holding some flowers

"August 30... Happy birthday Miku..." I threw the flowers to the ocean

(TTATT)/\(TT^TT)  
That was so sad! I cried while typing. Hehe~ How was it minna? ^w^

Rin: *smirkes*  
Neko: Hmm?  
Miku: *gives money to Akaito*  
Neko: W-what's that f-for?!  
Len: They paid Akaito to be you "boyfriend".  
Neko: (O[]O`||||||)  
Akaito: Gomene, Neko-chan. But you are cute.  
Neko: Okay, I is happy now ;u;  
Miku: Hehe, Anyways, please R&R! ^w^


End file.
